Unanswered: Ed, Edd n' Eddy
by Erikb1032
Summary: When the Eds are sent to a strange place they discover that they are more than just scammers. Join Ed, Edd n' Eddy in this Action/Adventure
1. Chapter 1

Do you believe in fate? Do you believe in destiny? Have you ever felt that life seems to be working itself out on its own? Sometimes I sit by my window and watch the rain. It lets me think. With each raindrop comes a new dream, but like any raindrop it eventually hits the ground and goes away. My name Edd. I moved here long ago when I was just a little child. Life isn't easy i don't mind telling you. When the world covers you shattered dreams and discouraging words it is hard to pick yourself back up and keep walking. I looked outside the rain began to stop. I saw the cul-de-sacs kids start to leave their houses to play in the puddles the rain brought. I grabbed my phone to call my friend Eddy. His family had to leave for a short vacation and would be returning tomorrow. The phone rang for several minutes before I heard the usual "The person you are trying to reach is not available at this time." I quietly got up to put the phone away. My house was covered with the usual amount of sticky note as always. I heard a knock on the door. "Hey double d can ya come out and play?!" Ed yelled through the door. I quickly got dressed and went out to see what Ed wanted to talk about. "Hey Dork!" Kevin shouted Nazz by his side. The fresh morning air gave me a sense of happiness which if I knew what was going to happen soon would've have died when it hit me. A car pulled up in front of my house while me and Ed made our way down my driveway. Out climed an old man, his crooked nose and short gray beard gave him an odd scary sense. He looked at us with his aging blue eyes as he pointed at me with his long aged finger. He did not age well. "Are you Eddward?" He asked with a cracking voice as he wheezed into a cloth. I nodded my head lost for words as I gazed upon the mans old body. "Boy I am your grandfather. I have been sent to pick you up." He said again coughing. "I'm sorry sir but I have never met you and where would you take me?" I asked nervous. "Some questions boy are best left unanswered." He said. I looked over to see my parents in the car. "Wait Double D if you go I couldn't talk to you!" Ed said remembering he lost his phone. I gave Ed a hug as I climed in the car. "Kido," the old man wheezed "Both him and Eddy and coming to it is just their ride hasn't came yet." He gave a chuckle and climed into the passenger seat as my father drove away. The rain started again. How could something strange happen so quickly. These are the times I wonder is there fate at work here, or did I just royally screw something up as usual. I sat there looking out the window of some mans car watching the rain and I asked myself "Where did I go wrong?" And voice came to me in my mind and said "Kid we don't have enough time in the world to list all the ways.

If you liked this novel send me a comment. This is my first fanfic and there will be more chapters soon. Also send me ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments! I'm going to try to make the changes that the people who commented said I should. This chapter will be about the same size as the last chapter due to a problem with my computer but I am working on fixing it.**

We sped down the highway. The rain beating against the car like a waterfall. The old man who called himself my grandfather started to talk about his life but no one was listening and he knew it.

"And that is why I never go to Wal-Mart on a Friday." He said finishing his third story.

I wanted to speak but I was to confused to talk. What was going on? Where am I going? How are Ed and Eddy also involved? Why is no one bothering to answer me?

"Can you tell me where you are taking me?" I asked staring out the window at the plain fields on the side of road.

"Look Eddward," My Mother Began "I wish I could tell you."

"Why can't I get a straight answer for once. You put me here and I obviously have something to do with this. If it involves me I should know what it is." I shouted full of frustration.

"Edd, There are some things this world is not yet ready to know. This is one of those moments..." My Father said making a turn.

We were now out of Peach Creek and quickly moving through towns. I didn't think I could take anymore in that car. I kept thinking about what my father said. If this was just one of those moments than that means that this kind of thing has happened before.

**Two hours later:**

We finally arrived at a old building. It was neatly kept except for a few spots here and there. It was two story building, a tall wooden door marked the entrance. Several knows lined the house none of them open.

"So is this where Ed and Eddy will be coming?" I asked.

"Well I hope unless their car crashes on the way over here and they end up heading to heaven." My father said inspecting the house.

I walked inside. The place was huge. The light shone though the windows an made the wooden floor sparkle. The main room had a giant staircase towards the back of the house leading to the second floor. A crystal chandelier hung in the center of the room lighting up any dark areas.

"Son welcome to your new temporary home." My mother said putting her hand on my shoulder.

But I didn't feel at home if this was any other day I would be excited but something about today just took away my excitement.

Another car pulled into the driveway. Out climed Eddy but h didn't have on his usual greedy smirk but instead a frown.

"EDDY WHAT HAPPENED!" I shouted seeing his body

Eddy was hurt. He had cuts all over. He wore an eyepatch and many bandages. He limped over to me in pain.

"Double D... Get Ready..." He whispered walking away.

What Is happening? What is going wrong? Why are all my question being left unanswered? I should be happy I found Eddy and Ed is on his way but I'm more scared than happy. Maybe that is something this world Is jut not yet ready to know...

**Thanks for reading. I am still new at making Fanfics if you have any suggestions for my story or how I can write better just tell me. I will write more and better story next chapter,as I said my computer is having problems but it should be fixed by tomorrow**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Eddy was on the road to full recovery after he was somehow attacked but he wouldn't say why. I walked into the home library. It held an extensive collection of books modern and from ages past. I looked around when I found a book that looked interesting. Books were how I got away from it all. Ed still hasn't been found I heard the grown ups talking about sending out a search party if he doesn't come soon.

"Hey Sock head." Eddy laughed walking over to me "Whatcha reading?"

"Why would you care you don't read?" I replied

Eddy frowned. "Double D I honestly have no clue what is going on here. I was just ambushed and well that is all I know but I know they are coming for you and...Ed"

The old man walked into the room a cane in his left hand and a cigar in his right. He wheezed loudly and sat down.

"Well boys I think it's time we told you what was going on..." He said with a bit of resistance in his voice

"When you three were born there was a horrible war. There were few survivors except for a few adults and three toddlers. When those children were found next to there dead parents a few of the soldiers took them as there own. They each were given a star necklace. We brought you three here to go find the toddlers. Our opponents are rising and we think only they can stop it..." He told us

He gave Eddy and I a star necklace.

"This is the necklace they were given, we found it in the woods it will help you find them." He told us with a smile.

**The next day:**

A search party was sent out for Ed as he never arrived. Meanwhile Eddy and I prepared to set off.

"Well no more jawbreakers for a while..." Eddy sighed.

"Eddy this is for the sake of the world. If we lose this war there will be no more Jawbreakers, cul-de-sac or us." I replied

"I wonder where Ed is..." Eddy said putting his greed aside for a brief second.

"Lets pray it's not heaven." I chuckled but humor was the last,thing on our minds.

**These following few paragraphs are Ed's View right now:**

Ed sat there next to the flaming car. He managed to escape but the others were not as lucky. Ed gave a sigh and looked up. He could hear gunshots in the distance. The screams of all witness's who saw those people wreck his car. "BANG...BANG...AHHH" was all Ed could hear. The bushes shook.

"WHO IS THERE?!" Ed shouted with fear.

Ed took a broken pipe from the burning car and held it as a weapon. A bullet nicked his elbow.

"AHHH!" Ed screamed in pain.

Ed hit the man in the bushes as hard as he could. He managed to chase him away but not without a bullet in his two legs. Ed laid there on the ground crying in pain. He needed a doctor.

"Eddy... Double D... Where are you... I need you..." He said closing his eyes

As Ed laid there eyes closed unable to move he heard footsteps moving closer

"Foolish boy think you could run." The man chuckled.

"Are you gonna end it?" Ed said

"What you sad life?" He asked

"No your life cause if you touch me or my friends your going to wish you ended it." Ed wheezed trying to talk through the pain.

Ed pushed himself up and hit the man as hard as possible. The man screamed. Ed didn't care that it was painful as long as it kept him alive. They fought what felt like hours to Ed but in the end Ed was the victor as the man ran away. Ed collapsed.

"Why me?" Ed asked himself.

Then a voice in his mind said "We just happened to pull your name out of the hat."

**Thanks for reading! New Chapters Soon! Make sure to send me any ideas or things I could do to make this a better story! -Erik**


	4. Chapter 4

Why is it when you hear a voice in your head you sometimes push it away but other times except it. Why is it we ignore all the voices telling us to do the things we don't want to do even if that is the right choice?

"Eddy," I asked looking around the back of the car. "Do you have any idea where Ed would be?"

"Why should I know Sock head? He could be dead for all we know." Eddy said trying to be sarcastic as usual.

We drove along my father scanning the area. We had nothing but woods on both sides of us. I played with leaf in my fingers.

"How do we know where to start looking for these kids? Once we find Ed that is." I asked.

"We don't..." He answered with a laugh "That's what your for!"

A voice inside my head told us to stop the car then but I wasn't sure if I should say something. I knew something about that area wasn't right. The leaves in one section were mushed down and made a path into the woods.

"Stop the car!" I shouted pointing at the spot.

We pulled over along the road to the area I pointed to. I saw a half buried shoe that looked like Ed's. I ran along the path Eddy behind. Until I came into a clearing I saw Ed lying in the ground in pain.

"Eddy! Help me get Ed to the car he needs a hospital!" I shouted picking up Ed

"Double D?" He asked. "What is going on?"

"Ed are you okay?" I asked him trying to get him to the car.

"Gravy..." He said closing his eyes.

Ed was not dead he was still alive and breathing but not much. My father helped stop Ed's bleeding as I called the ambulance.

Eddy paced back and fourth while handing my father supplies. Something was on his mind but I couldn't tell what it was. But I knew Eddy if I tried to get him to open up he would get his temper firing up.

"I need a jawbreaker..." Eddy said looking over in my direction.

"Eddy you can't scam right now we have more important matters to deal with right now!" I told him sighing.

Eddy spoke "Sock head I figured that much! Lets just hope this whole mission gets over with quickly..."

Sorry that was a short chapter but I needed to update but I haven't had time to work on this story because of school. I will update more often!


End file.
